utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Toriko
|sanZ64d0auQ}} Toriko (鳥子) is an with an extraordinary vocal range and versatile voice, capable of hitting both high notes and reaching deep into a man's vocal range; thus, she is considered a " ". Her male voice is often described as . She is most well-known for doing many self-duets and voicing multiple VOCALOIDs in many of her covers, and has covered a wide range of genres over the years. Her most popular cover is of "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" , with over 330K views on Nico Nico Douga as of October 2013. She is proficient enough in English to be able to sing without an accent, which can be heard in her cover of Lady Gaga's "Telephone" . In addition, she wrote the English lyrics for "Break my little world" ; she is also known to sometimes tweet in English. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on October 03, 2012) List of Covered Songs (Servant of Evil) (2008.07.10) # "Jutenija" (2009.05.26) (Deleted) # "Cendrillon" (2008.09.12) (Deleted) # "Toosenbo" (2009.06.19) # "siGrE" (2009.07.06) # "Misunderstand" (2009.07.21) # "Nugeba Itte Mon Janai!" (Shut Up and Feel My Vibes!) (2009.10.25) # "AGAINST" (2009.11.22) # "and taboo..." (2009.12.26) # "Me no Nai Watashi" (2009.12.30) # "Marionette Syndrome" (2010.01.02) # "Nanatsu no Kane" (2010.01.11) # "Hametsu no Yokan to Ecstasy" (2010.01.16) # "Ame ka Yume" (Candy or Dream) (2010.02.08) # "Waikyoku Wonderland" (2010.02.20) # "Nostalogic" (2010.03.07) # "UNBALANCE" (2010.03.19) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" (Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow ~) (2010.04.09) # "Flightless Bird" (2010.05.16) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.03) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.06.29) # "Out of Eden" (2010.07.23) # "Torinoko City" (2010.08.01) # "Monochrome Monologue" (2010.08.25) # "Hi Raishin" (2010.09.01) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep-sea Girl) (2010.09.08) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.11) # "Calc." (2010.09.13) # "Heart Groove" (2010.10.03) # "Tsurareta Otoko to Yume Onna" (The Hanged Boy and Dream-Girl) (2010.11.22) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) (2010.11.22) # "Ama Yume Rou" (2010.12.13) # "Break it, break it" (2010.12.24) # "Karakuri 卍 Burst" (2011.01.20) # "Pink Rose" (2011.02.11) # "6th." (2011.02.11) # "Hachimitsu Honey" (2011.02.26) # "Leia" (2011.03.30) # "Lust Effect" (2011.04.25) # "FRAME OUT" (2011.04.30) # "Circus Monster" (2011.05.10) # "behind me" (2011.05.16) # "Arrest Rose" (2011.05.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.02) # "Yuyami no Yame Uta" (2011.06.10) # "KiLLER LADY" (2011.06.21) # "enclosure" (2011.07.03) # "Majo" (Witch Hunt) (2011.07.03) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) (2011.07.16) # "Radical Danjo no Uta" (2011.08.01) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.09) # "Cosmos" (2011.09.14) (Deleted) # "1925" -Jazz arrange- feat. Toriko and Sensei (2011.09.22) # "Kagerou Days" (2011.10.05) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (Bird That Crosses The Stars) (2011.10.21) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.26) (Deleted) # "virgin suicides" (2011.10.31) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Toriko and Keysuke (2011.11.18) # "Ash" (2011.11.29) # "magenta" (2011.12.11) # "Headphone Actor" (2011.12.18) # "Haitoku no Kioku ~ The lost memory ~" (2011.12.22) # "Invisible" (2011.12.25) # "Countdown" (2011.12.25) # "Haitoku no Hana" (2011.12.30) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" (2012.01.25) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.02.01) # "Notebook" (2012.02.09) # "Toushika Records" (Investor's Records) (2012.02.20) # "Femme Fatale" (2012.03.23) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (2012.04.09) # "Gensouka" (2012.04.22) # "Burn My Dread" (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 OP) (2012.05.09) # "J - Anison Shinkyoku Matsuri" (2012.05.09) # "magician's operation" (2012.05.22) # "Sentensei Buriki Shokogun" (2012.05.28) # "Reon" (2012.06.12) # "Heartbreak Headlines" (2012.07.03) (Deleted) # "Telephone" (2012.07.11) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (2012.07.16) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (2012.07.23) # "Deadline Circus" (2012.08.13) # "Soleil" (2012.09.16) # "Ib" (2012.09.30) # "sky's the limit" (Persona 4 OP) feat. Toriko and Sensei (2012.10.12) # "Yume Miru Kotori" (Dreaming Bird) feat. Toriko and Sensei (2012.10.13) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.17) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. Toriko and Usa (2012.10.31) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2013.11.26) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.20) (Deleted) # "Synchronicity ~ Dai San Shou Meguru Sekai no Requiem ~" (Synchronicity ~The Third Chapter: Requiem of the Spinning World~) (2012.12.24) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.03) # "Mugen" (Dream) (2013.01.28)(Deleted) # "Baikawatan" (2013.02.12) # "key plus words" -Acappella ver.- feat. Toriko and aki (2013.02.16) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" (2013.02.19) # "Murasaki" (Violet) (2013.04.27) # "paranoia" (2013.05.13) # "Noumentou Kamikakushi Jiken" (Noh Mask Island Spiriting Away Incident) (2013.05.22) # "Ai ni Kijutsuji" (2013.08.12) # "SILENCE" (2013.08.20)(Deleted) # "Mea no Kyouiku" (2013.09.03) # "「Ib」-forever-" feat. Toriko, Reol and Matsushita (2013.09.23) # "Koshitantan" (2013.10.27) (Deleted) # "Koshitantan" -reupload- (2013.10.28)(Deleted) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.30) # "Kaitou F no Daihon ~Kieta Daiya no Nazo~" (Stealing Suspect F Script ~Riddle of the Vanished Diamond~) (2013.11.11) # "Kaitou F no Daihon ~Kieta Daiya no Nazo~" (Stealing Suspect F Script ~Riddle of the Vanished Diamond~) -With reading and speaking- (2013.11.17) # "Aimai Elegy" -English ver.- (2013.12.31) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.14) (Private) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) -reupload- (2014.01.15) (Deleted) # "Shikiori no Hane" (2014.02.01) # "Knight no Masayume" (2014.05.04) # "Memememe" (2014.07.01) (Deleted) # "Blessing" -World Edition- feat. Tune, Sumashu, MastaH, Kiro, Howl, Chalili, Len, Ehmz, Enae, Un3h, cheeseman, Paperblossom and Toriko (2014.07.03) # "Juuzoku Fritter" (2014.07.17) # "Miraieigou" feat. Irony (NND), Ui, 38Ban, Tune and Toriko (2014.07.20) # "Chou to Hana to Kumo" (2014.08.11) # "Weeping Cherry" (2014.08.13) # "unravel" -English dubstep ver.- (2014.08.26) # "EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" (2014.09.23) # "Ironic Metaphor" (2014.10.05) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2014.10.05) # "Juusanbanme no Mokushiroku" (2014.12.31) # "Meryuu" (2015.05.18) # "Ikkitousen" (2015.07.02) # "Mistletoe ~Tamashii no Yadogiri~" (2015.07.16) # "Tokyo Summer Session" (2015.07.26) # "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" (Portrait of the Pirate F) (2015.08.06) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) (2015.08.26) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver Borders- feat. kuma☆, Chalili, Len, cheeseman, Toriko, Howl, SquaDus and Lucky (2015.08.26) # "Shumei to Araba" (Master's Order and Araba) feat. Toriko and Usa (2015.09.29) # "Re:birthed (2015.12.29) # "Connecting -World Edition-" -ver. Connect- feat. Sumashu, Enae, Kiro, Hiruma, Un3h, ehmz, Tune, Paperblossom, cheeseman, SquaDus, kuma☆, Howl, Chalili, Lucky, Len, and Toriko (2016.02.12) # "Ghost Rule (2016.02.14) # "Shiro Yuki" (Snow White) (2016.03.25) # "Alien Alien" (2016.04.18) (Deleted) # "Babel Circus" (2016.05.01) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.23) }} Discography Gallery |Toriko e a sou.png|Toriko as she appears in her cover of "E? Aa, Sou." |Blessing.worldedition.1754430.png|Tune, MastaH, ehmz, Paperblossom, Sumashu, Un3h, cheeseman, Toriko, Howl, Kiro, Enae, Chalili and Len as seen in "Blessing -World Edition-" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * mixi